And Meanwhile
by Tanukiskies
Summary: Here's some Team 8 love. But then again...maybe not so much. ENJOY! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a short story inspired by an even shorter comic. Have a good Sunday, and make it your goal not to kill anyone on the fabulous day!**

**DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMED :3**

**Also, I just want to point out that I don't hate Kiba. I think Kiba is a great character. But when it comes to brains he's got just about as much as Naruto. So, so not alot. M'kay? :D**

* * *

In the midst of the deafeningly loud Inuzuka compound sat two figures. While eating breakfast, each made it a point to 'accidentally' splash their cereal on the other when the timing felt right. Our very own Inuzuka Kiba, suddenly seeing that very own opportunity was suddenly stopped by a..a...THOUGHT. Turning to his sister he began to shout excitedly, "OH KAMI! OH KAMI! SIS, I'M THINKING!"

At this, a shocked Hana looked toward her brother, mouth gaping. "OH! JEEZ, MA GO START THE CAR! IT'S KIBA! HIS MORON JUST BROKE!"

The whole Inuzuka clan was in chaos. Tsume ran out to start the car, while other not even remotely important Inuzukas ran around in circles. As this was going on, the dog-nin rushed to their underground bunker. Anticipating the apocalypse that was sure to have started. Kiba, not even slightly insulted by this suddenly frowned. His frown deepening as realization broke through. "Ah, fuck. Nah, It's gone now."

As he spoke these words the clan fell into a silence. But then he suddenly shouted out, "IT'S BACK, I HAVE IT!"

Hana shook her brother furiously, "WHAT IS IT BOY?! WHAT IS IT?!"

Kiba, looked deep into his sister's eyes and gave her that look. That 'I'm really fucking serious look'. And with this he said to her, "Do you ever wish you were a dog?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah bro, all the time." Turning around to her fellow kin she asked, "Yeah, how 'bout you guys?"

The now calmed Inuzukas nodded. "Oh yeah, all the time." "24/7." "WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE TOILET PAPER?!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the underground bunker:**

"Hey Kuromaru-nii?"

"Yeah Akamaru-kun?"

"Ever wish you were a human?"

At this Kuromaru looked thoughtfully into the distance. After a moment the two ginormous dogs shook their heads in unison, "Nah!"

"Hey Kuro-nii?"

"Yeah Akamaru-kun?"

"Let's go sniff butts and stuff."

* * *

**And in the Aburame compound:**

"Father?"

"Yes Shino?"

"Do you ever wish you were a bug?"

"All the time son."

* * *

**Lets not leave out the Hyuga clan:**

"E-Eto Neji-nii?"

"Yes Lady Hinata?"

"D-Do you ever feel l-like we're left out of alot of fanfics?"

"All the time Hinata-sama. All the time."

* * *

**'MEMBER, REVIEWS ARE LOVE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME (AS IN MYSELF): NEJI, YOU BYAKUGAN PRICK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US TOBI-KUN WAS OBITO?!**

**NEJI (AS IN NEJI): CAUSE THAT WOULD MAKE A HORRIBLY BORING PLOTLINE.**

**ME: :'l... ANYWAYS, DISCLAIMER!**

**NEJI (AS ABOVE MENTIONED): DISCLAIMED!**

**(CONTAIN'S CUSSING AND ONE-SIDED NEJIHINA)**

* * *

**IN THE HYUGA COMPOUND:**

As the infamous Hyuga genius opened his eyes to the sound of chirping birds, he scowled irritably.

"Fucking birds."

Creeping out of his bed, solely clothed in teddy bear sweatpants he shouted out, "Hinata! Where's my coffee?!" Scowling even deeper at her late response, he moved to change into his daily attire. Long, stiff black pants and shirts, such as decreed by the oh-so fashionable Hyuga head. Sleep still clouding his eyes he worked his way to the door, again shouting out, "HINAT-!"

"I'm c-coming Neji-nii-san!",interrupted Hinata. "I'll b-be there in a minute!"

"Hmph!", impatiently yanking his door open, Neji made his way out to the kitchen. All the while muttering under his breath, "what the hell is taking her so long?"

Entering the kitchen he opened the door to find a wide-eyed Hinata. By the look of the brim-filled coffee mug in her hand she was just about to set out to his room. But this all became irrevelent as she dropped the mug. It and it's contents came crashing to the floor effectively scalding both pairs of feet. Neither one flinched, but that did not stop Neji from shaking Hinata furiously, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?!"

Shaking her head nervously, the blue-haired Hyuga hurridly avoided the eyes of her irritable cousin. "I-It's just t-that...W-Well you see Nii-san."

Eyeing her suspiciously, Inner Neji nodded to himself thoughtfully. _'I see, dear Hinata-sama has finally realized her unyielding love for me.' _Turning to his 'secret admirer' leaned in huskily, "It's okay Hinata-sama. I feel the same way."

"W-what are you t-talking about Nii-san?!"

"I think you know what I'm talking about."

"N-Nii-san it's your hair! It-It's gone!"

"...What?"

But before Hinata could respond a bug-nin burst in. Though he wore his usual dark cloak and high-collared shirt, under this revealed a pair of seriously hairy legs. (A/N: Like seriously man.) Eyeing the two irritably he yelled, "WHERE'S MY PANTS, GODDAMMIT!"

"Eto, S-Shino-kun?"

Neji shook his head, "...WHAT?!"

* * *

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT. REVIEWS PLEASE! FLAMERS ACCEPTED! :3**


End file.
